the final end
by asdawnbreaks
Summary: dean wakes up in the impala, sam's missing. a lovely voice tells him to drive and keep driving. where the hell is he? and more importantly, where the hell is sam? - one shot, final ending of supernatural


I wrote this based off a suggestion someone had about the way Supernatural should end. Obviously, I kind of ran with it. enjoy~

* * *

Dean woke up in the driver's seat of the Impala. He scrunched his face in confusion, how had he gotten here? He shook his head, trying to retrace his steps - a trick his father had taught him.

He closed his eyes, what was the last thing he remembered?

_Bright light_ and then...dark.

He searched his mind, what had happened before that?

Images of Sam, of Cas, of his father, of Jo, of Bobby flooded his mind. He shook his head, it had been years since he'd seen his father and Jo, and Bobby. But he searched even more, trying to see the last time he saw Sam or Cas. He opened his eyes in frustration - it was as if his mind had been wiped of the memories.

He looked out of the Impala's windows to bright sunshine. He was parked at a community ball park, and guessing by the sun's location, it was mid morning. He sat up straighter in the seat and strained his eyes towards the fields. There were kids playing baseball. For some reason, the scene was oddly familiar to him.

Something inside Dean wanted to get out of the car and join them, (When was the last time he had played baseball?) but something was wrong.

_Where was Sam? Where was Cas?_

He looked at his watch, it read 4:37 am. _That's impossible_, Dean thought, observing the sunshine and kids playing baseball. It had to be just before noon, guessing by the sun's location. It had to be a weekend, guessing by the parents in the stands.

He looked at his watch again and noticed the second-counter wasn't moving. His watch had stopped while he was asleep.

Dean banged his hands against the steering wheel, what the hell was going on?

_Drive_, he heard a woman's voice say. It was a soft command, and it sounded like it came from behind him, but when he turned around, he saw no one.

"Is.. is this a dream?" Dean said to no one.

As he expected, there was no answer.

He knew he heard someone telling him to drive, so he threw up his hands, rolled his eyes, and started up the Impala. As expected, it purred beneath his touch, firing him up inside. He loved the car more than he loved most people, and it was running as if it were brand new. Dean smiled at his most prized possession.

Dean didn't know what direction he was supposed to be driving in, but he figured if he was going the wrong way, whatever had spoken to him would just keep talking. _It's a dream,_ Dean thought to himself_. Might as well see where it goes._

He drove for miles through the countryside, not knowing what he was looking for, but not searching for anything in particular. But the more he drove, the more worried he became. _Where was Sam?_

Dean reached into his pocket for his cell phone and opened it. The screen flashed to let him know that he had no service. He groaned and threw it in the backseat, fiddling with radio. The first station played Zepplin, but he wanted to find a news station for any kind of clue. The next station played AC/DC, the station after that played Journey, on and on through Dean's favorite bands. He groaned and shut it off.

A diner/gas station was in the distance, Dean decided he would stop in and get some directions and try to find out where the hell he was and how the hell he had gotten there. Again, he felt an odd sense of familiarity, but he ignored it. He and Sam had traveled back and forth across the country many times. He wouldn't be surprised if he had been here before.

He pulled into the parking lot and turned the Impala off, but instead of getting out, he waited to see if the mysterious voice would speak to him again. He waited a few minutes before rolling his eyes and getting out.

The diner was pretty full and Dean wasn't surprised. He must have been right about his weekend/middle-of-the-day guess.

"Dine in, sweetie?" the waitress asked. She had dirty blonde hair in neat curls and piercing blue eyes. Any other day, any other time, Dean would've fed her line after line to get into bed with him. As it was, he was more worried about what the hell was going on.

"Uh... I..."

"Dean! Where the hell have you been?" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Dean whipped around to see his brother, Sam, seated at a booth. He smiled and nodded to the waitress before sitting across from his brother.

"What the hell is going on, man?" Dean asked. Sam just looked at him, so Dean went on. "I woke up in a freaking park. I don't know what happened."

Sam looked down at his plate with a half-eaten cheeseburger, "I don't know, dude. I woke up here a few minutes ago with a half-eaten cheeseburger."

Dean looked around the diner, everyone seemed normal enough. "Where's Cas?"

Sam crinkled his forehead, "Was Cas even with us?"

"I don't know," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have a damn clue what's going on."

_Drive_, the voice said again. Again, Dean turned so sharply he nearly broke his back. And again, there was no one there.

"Did you hear that, man?!"

Sam nodded, eyes wide. "Drive?"

They both stood from the booth, unsure if they should pay for Sam's meal. Dean shrugged and looked into his wallet, searching for some fake credit card, but he found none. Not even a dollar bill.

"Dude, you got anything in your wallet?"

Sam frowned and took out his wallet, "Just my ID." he examined it further, "Dean, this is _my_ ID. My real one."

Dean looked down at his. His driver's license with his real name was the only card present. "I haven't carried this since I was 21."

"Let's get out of here and find out what's going on."

Dean nodded, and turned to the cute waitress. "Excuse me, ma'am. Where are we?"

The waitress smiled, "Lawrence, Kansas."

Dean frowned and looked at his brother. "What the hell are we doing in Lawrence?"

Sam shrugged, "Were we even doing a job in Lawrence?"

"I don't know. I feel like this whole dream is bad touching me. Let's go, man."

They hopped into the Impala and took off at breakneck speed. Sam spouted off theories about where they were and reached in the backseat where his backpack normally was. He didn't find it and looked at Dean for an explanation.

"I haven't touched anything since I got in here," Dean defended. "And don't even bother with the radio. All my favorite bands are playing on every single station."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, frustrated.

For some reason, there was only one place Dean could think to go, only one place that made sense.

"Where do you think we should go? I mean, we are in Lawrence."

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy. But somehow that's only one place I wanna go."

Sam nodded.

Less than ten minutes later, Dean felt a pit start to form in the bottom of his stomach.

"Have you tried praying to Cas?"

Dean nodded, "The whole drive here. You?"

"As soon as I realized I didn't have cell phone signal. Maybe we're in a different place with no angel mojo again."

Dean sighed, "Seems unlikely. I'd think we'd remember _something. _You know? You have no idea where Cas could be?"

Sam shook his head, "I know as much as you do."

"This doesn't make any sense," Dean spat, frustrated. "How the hell do we not remember anything? How did we get separated?"

Sam shrugged, "No clue."

The scene started to turn familiar, and Dean knew he was going in the right direction. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

Maybe they could find Cas and the angel would tell them what exactly was going on.

He pulled the Impala into the driveway and parked it, stopping again and waiting for the voice. Again, nothing spoke to him. Sam turned to him, "What now, genius?"

Dean shook his head, "I guess we go inside."

Sam nodded and got out of the car, pausing before heading to the trunk. Dean smiled and followed - his brother wanted to go into this prepared, weapons ready.

When he opened the trunk, Dean swore. It had been wiped clean, no guns, no knives, no salt. Everything was gone.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?"

"No idea, Sammy. Guess we go into this guns raised," he said, flexing his biceps.

Sam chuckled and shrugged, "Guess so."

They started to walk toward the porch of the old house when the front door burst open.

"Surprise!" They heard several voices echo.

"What the-" Dean exclaimed, studying the faces of those before him.

Jo came out of the house first, with Ellen and Ash trailing her. His mother and father followed, arms around each other. They both waved to the boys and John kissed her on the cheek. Their grandparents, Samuel and Deena, Kevin, and Bobby came out from the front door, followed by Castiel. All of them flooded out of the door way with smiles spread across their faces. Each one looked happy to see the Winchester boys. Dean cut his eyes at Sam, but Sam wasn't looking at him, Sam was looking at the doorway.

"I'm so glad to finally see you, Sam," a voice said. Dean frowned, he recognized that voice. it was the same one that had told him to drive, to find Sam.

He narrowed his eyes and saw Jess, Sam's old girlfriend in the doorway. "I-I missed you," Sam choked out, rushing to the doorway, embracing her.

"How in the hell..." Dean trailed off. But a voice caught his ear too.

"And I missed _you_, Dean."

He looked into her eyes and stopped, feeling everything drain from his face. "L-Lisa?"

She nodded. She looked, _perfect_ to Dean, and he found himself longing for her embrace, forever.

"Where-where are we?"

She smiled and turned to look at Bobby.

"Heaven. Come on inside, boys. We have beer, bacon cheeseburgers, and pie!"

Just like that, Sam put his arm around Jess, and everyone filed inside, talking, laughing, hugging each other. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, how do we know this is real? These people are all..."

"Dead," Castiel finished.

Dean looked at his best friend, "So that means..."

Lisa extended her hand toward him.

"So I'm...Sam and I are..." he trailed, unable to finish.

"Yes, Dean," she said. "I'm sorry, but you are."

"How..How did it...happen."

She took his hand, "That's not important. We have forever to talk about it. Let's go inside."

Dean nodded, "Just give me a second, okay?"

Lisa nodded, "I'll be on the couch with Ben."

She walked to the porch and closed the door behind her. Dean looked around, trying to process it. Could he be dead? Was this really Heaven?

But then, Dean realized that he really didn't care. Everyone he loved was inside the house, waiting for him.

He looked around the house again and smiled.

He was finally home.


End file.
